Bad For Me
by AliceOfMusic
Summary: It was just a bet, a dare, a game. She didn't mean for him to get hurt. Hell, she didn't think he'd actually fall for her. She knew she should have listened to Thalia when she told her not to play this dangerous game. Too bad she didn't listen. Now, poor Percy was broken up beyond repair and so many of his friends hated her for it. She didn't mean to. Full summary inside.
1. Her

**Author's Note: **Hi! This is my first story in the Percy Jackson section of Fanfiction! I have some more, check them out- they're in the Maximum Ride section! This fanfic was slightly inspired by Megan & Liz's song Bad For Me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Percy Jackson... That's Annabeth Chase's job ;)

**P.S. **All the chapters will be in third person this time, except on special occasions, but you'll know who's POV it is by looking below the chapter title. Plus, I decided to change the title of the story, like, two seconds ago. I like this title better.

**Full summary: **_It was just a bet, a dare, a game. She didn't mean for him to get hurt. Hell, she didn't think he'd actually fall for her. She knew she should have listened to Thalia when she told her not to play this dangerous game. Too bad she didn't listen. Now, poor Percy was broken up beyond repair and so many of his friends hated her for it. She didn't mean to. "I can't believe this, Annabeth! Was this all just a big joke? You were playing me this whole time!"_

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 1: Her**

"Annabeth! Over here!" A pretty brunette girl waved her arms around wildly. A beautiful blonde found her and smiled as she walked in that direction. There were two more girls- one with black hair, the other a redhead.

"Hey. I haven't seen you guys in a long time. How've you been?" The blonde, Annabeth, asked her friends after she took a seat at the table.

The black haired girl shrugged. "Pretty good. I've just been messing with my cousins lately. They make it too easy. It's a nice pastime."

The redhead threw her head back and laughed. "It's nice to see you again, too. How's school been for you? I heard that you're transferring back to Goode High." She teasingly elbowed the blonde.

"I am. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to convince my parents," Annabeth replied.

"What got them to seal the deal? What'd you promise this time?" The brunette asked with a grin.

"Nothing major. I just told them that I'd watch my younger brothers for a while. . . Quit looking at me like that, Piper! It's not as if I was lying to them," Annabeth said. Piper turned her eyes away from the blonde and to the dark-haired girl after giggling.

"So, Thalia," Piper fidgeted a little, "how's Jason? Is he asking about me?" She flashed a tiny uneasy but hopeful grin and played with her messy braid.

Thalia shook her head. "He's been asking _too_ much. If I hear one more question coming from him, I might explode. He's been pestering me nonstop about you for the past- how long? Oh, right- _two weeks_. We're only on summer vacation; it's not like he's been permanently grounded and can't call or text you."

Piper flushed pink, and the rest of the girls chuckled. Piper changed topics; she disliked being the center of attention. "Uh, Annabeth, which classes have you applied for? I hope you're in most of mine."

Said girl shrugged and said nonchalantly, "The regular courses- Honors English and Composition, AP Calculus BC and AP Statistics, AP Ancient Greek, AP World History, gym, Choir, Honors Chemistry and AP Physics B, Intro to Architecture, all that good stuff."

The red-haired girl gaped at her. "'All that good stuff'? You're taking higher level courses than me!"

"Rachel, sweetie, Annabeth takes higher level courses than _everyone_. The only ones she might see in her classes are Thalia, Nico, and me," Piper laughed.

"I get that I'm not geniuses like you guys, but I'm pretty smart too! I'm taking Level 5 Art- the highest level," Rachel smiled proudly.

Thalia rolled her eyes and replied with, "We know. You've told us since the day we got our schedules. You nearly broke my eardrum that day 'coz you were squealing like an idiot!"

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was no-"

"Yes, you were. Now stop arguing like 5-year-olds," Annabeth intervened. "You're starting to give me a headache. And I _rarely_ get headaches."

Thalia and Rachel gave Annabeth sheepish grins. "Sorry," they said simultaneously.

Piper giggled. "How're your brothers doing, Annie?"

"Which ones?" Annabeth asked.

"Matthew and Bobby, of course. Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"For all I know, it could've been Malcolm or someone else. I think you used to have a crush on him, right, Rachel?"

Rachel blushed. "N-no, I didn't."

Thalia laughed. "Yeah you did. It was major puppy-love."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did t-"

"Let's not have this argument again. I don't think Annabeth can take it," Piper interrupted.

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her temples. "Thanks, Piper. I just had to babysit Matthew and Bobby before coming here. They're obnoxiousness is still effecting me."

_B-beep! B-beep! B-beep! _

Thalia glanced down at her watch. "Sorry, guys. My cousins are coming over to pick me and Jason up today. My parents wouldn't tell me why, but it must be pretty important. I can't be late. See you guys next week." She sighed and left the table.

"Oh!" Rachel face-palmed herself. "I have to go meet up with someone from school for our art fundraiser. When you guys have time on Saturday, come by the museum. That's where I'll be. Later!" Rachel stood up and raced out of the cafe.

"Looks like it's just you and me, huh, Ann?" Piper grinned.

Annabeth scratched her neck. "Actually, it's just you. Sorry, Pipes, but I have to go help my mom with her building plans for the upcoming college. Gotta go. Meet you later?"

"No," Piper sighed. "My dad's coming home this week from that new movie he was shooting, and my mom wants me to help prepare some stuff for this huge feast she's planning. That, and she's forcing me to go shopping with her."

"Ooh, that bites. Well, catch ya at school?" Annabeth said sympathetically, knowing how much Piper disliked being pampered- unlike her parents.

"Yeah, I'll see you next week. Parking lot at 8?" Piper asked, getting up from her chair.

"Yep, same place as always. I'll tell the other girls. Thalia's probably gonna pick us up, if she gets her car back," Annabeth stood up also.

Piper waved. "Fine with me. Bye!" Annabeth waved too and left the cafe.

_Time for another migraine. I should stop by Rite-Aid to grab some more Advil. We'll both need it, _Annabeth mused to herself and drove back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's just the introductory chapter for Annabeth. Next will be Percy's.

**P. S. **LOL, I was typing up this chapter earlier, and I put in Thalia's full name. My sister took a glance over my shoulder and asked me, "Who's Thalia Gracias?" I had a laughing fit; it was freaking hilarious.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	2. Him

**Author's Note: **So, I decided to upload this chapter too 'coz I already had it ready.

**DISCLAIMER: **Warning- PJ isn't mine. AC would murder me if he was ;) And I don't own the little excerpt from 'You Suck At Love' by Simple Plan.

**Full summary: **_It was just a bet, a dare, a game. She didn't mean for him to get hurt. Hell, she didn't think he'd actually fall for her. She knew she should have listened to Thalia when she told her not to play this dangerous game. Too bad she didn't listen. Now, poor Percy was broken up beyond repair and so many of his friends hated her for it. She didn't mean to. "I can't believe this, Annabeth! Was this all just a big joke? You were playing me this whole time!"_

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 2: Him**

Percy was running late. Really late. He already promised Grover and the guys to be at the soccer field by 11. It was now 11:45. Nico wasn't helping by taking forever to leave his house, saying that since Percy was driving, there was no major rushing needed.

"Nico! Hurry it up! We gotta be there _at least_ by 12," Percy called from the kitchen.

Nico came down the stairs slowly with a towel around his neck. "Don't forget that Aunt Aria wants us to stop by her house to pick up her kids."

"I know," Percy shoved a cookie in his mouth and got up to drag Nico outside. "Bye Aunt Maria! We'll be back in a few hours or so."

"Bye Nico! Bye Percy! Come back by 7, got it? Dinner's at 8!" Nico's mother shouted.

Percy nodded and waved. "Okay, bye!"

Nico yelled, "Bye Mom!"

They ran to Percy's car and hopped in. Nico dried his hair with the same towel around his neck and dropped it on the ground when he was done using it. He glanced at the clock.

"Perce, it's 12," Nico said.

Percy groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Grover's gonna kill us."

Nico laughed, "No, it's just you. If you didn't wake up so late we wouldn't have this problem."

"If only you didn't take forever to get ready, we'd already be there." Percy glared at his cousin.

"Don't blame me," Nico shrugged. "I didn't even want to wake up." Percy gave Nico a dead look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Percy shook his head. "We better get there before-"

_Guess what? Another game over.  
__I got burned but you're the real loser.  
__I don't know why I wasted my time with you. _

Percy's cell phone rang. Cursing, Percy picked it up. "Hello?" Immediately, he held the phone a few inches from his ear.

_"Percy! Where are you two?!"_

Said boy sighed. "We just left Nico's house. He was taking freaking _forever_. We'll be there in five. Chill, G-Man."

_"Well, you better hurry. You're lucky that everybody else got here fifteen minutes ago, Perce." _

"Okay, okay, I get it Grover. Just wait a little. Almost there. We're passing the park right now."

_"Good. Go to the soccer field that's beside the girls' field. Clear?" _

"Crystal. Later, man."

_"Better be." _The person on the phone hung up.

Nico looked up. "Grover?"

Percy ruffled his hair with his left hand. "Yep."

"Spazzing out?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

Quickly, the two boys made their ways to said soccer field with little distractions... Well, as little as possible with girls wearing short-shorts and tank tops while panting and sweating from playing around outside. Nico even whistled at one of them, courtesy of a dare from Percy, and had a soccer ball kicked at him with the intention to permanently bruise his privates. Sadly for the girls, and luckily for the boys, Nico dodged it and it slammed into the bush behind them.

"You're dead," Nico growled.

Percy laughed. "Not the first time I've heard that."

Together, they were spotted by a tall, burly boy from the field. He was kicking around a soccer ball with some others. On the bleachers nearby, there were four girls doing their homework.

"Jackson! Di Angelo! About time you got here, eh?" The burly boy bellowed.

"Beckendorf!" Percy yelled. "Sorry 'bout the hold up, guys. Death Breath here needed time to pamper himself."

"Shuddup, Perce. Beckendork, long time no see. How's forgery and armory classes been?" Nico shoved Percy lightly.

"Good, good. I'm at the top of the class with little Leo," Beckendorf said. "And don't call me that."

"Sorry," Nico lifted his hands up. "Force of habit." He flashed a tiny grin.

The four girls got up from the bleachers and ran over. They immediately gave the two cousins hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"I've missed you! How's summer been?" they asked simultaneously.

Juniper, Silena, Hazel, and Katie went back to hug their respective boyfriends. Juniper went to go get Grover. Silena gave Beckendorf a kiss, and Hazel did the same to Leo. Travis had been laughing at his brother Connor who had tripped over a rock, and Katie lightly punched his arm.

"Percy!" Someone tackled him. "It's been some time. How've you been Sea Prince?"

Percy chuckled. "I've been good, Grover. I bet you planted a lot over the summer with Juniper."

"Sure did! I bothered random people to recycle too," Grover said. All the boys laughed.

Jason's hand clapped Percy's shoulder. "I hope you remembered that you gotta pick my sister and I up tonight."

"I remembered. I'm not an idiot, Jason."

Nico snorted. "You only remembered because _I_ told you this morning."

"Boys, boys, boys, let's play around some," Leo pushed Percy, Nico, and Jason to the fields. Percy stuck his foot out when Travis and Connor were beside him. Travis fell, pulling Connor down with him since he grabbed his twin's shirt sleeve.

Both boys landed face first in the ground. Katie was the first to burst out in a fit giggles, and everyone followed after.

"You're dead, Perseus Jackson!" Connor declared.

Nico sighed. "I've tried, guys. But every time I do, he just stays back for more. Nothing can hit him."

"And you know it," Percy replied.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Here's comes Percy's major ego. Make way! Let's go play!"

All day, the boys played multiple games of soccer. The girls occasionally played with them, but most of the time they were sitting on the bleachers and cheering. Juniper and Silena were watching Hazel and Katie play soccer with the boys.

Silena sprung a random question on Juniper. "Can you believe that Percy _still_ doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Juniper leaned forward. "I know, right? If I wasn't dating Grover, I'd ask him out. He's so _sweet_, especially to nice girls and his mom."

"Yeah," Silena nodded. "But he's super shy, too. Thalia and Piper told me what he looks like when we aren't near. He's always got his nose in a book with those Harry Potter glasses on. They said that he looks like a _nerd_."

"He's fine once he likes you. I remember back in 8th grade, Percy_ hated_ me for taking Grover all the time. Then I sat and talked to him, and he was just lonely. Grover's his best friend, and he doesn't want that to change. Sweet, right?" Juniper said.

"He was the same with me and Beckendorf. And with Leo and Hazel. And Katie and Travis. He just doesn't want to lose his friends. Extremely loyal, in my opinion. That's good but not always. He'll end up getting himself hurt by the girl he loves for being so cute," Silena agreed.

"Definitely."

"Girls! It's time to go. Percy, Nico, and Jason have to leave!" Connor hollered from across the field. Silena and Juniper grabbed their things, along with Katie's and Hazel's, and walked over to bid their friends goodbyes.

They hugged them and wished them good luck. Percy would need it.

"Be careful. Don't get heartbroken by a pretty girl, okay Perce? Promise me," Silena whispered into his ear when they hugged.

Percy seemed confused but agreed to her request. "Promise."

She smiled sadly; she had a bad feeling about this coming year. It sent shivers into her spine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was my second chapter okay? I made it slightly longer because you guys are so awesome.

**P. S. **Wonder what Silena's worried about? You'll see. Juniper and Silena's conversation gives you a little hint of what Percy's like during school hours when the gang isn't around. Besides, what Thalia and Piper see, Annabeth sees too.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	3. Shock

**Author's Note: **Hai lovely readers! This is where the some of the action starts. It really starts in, like, chapter 4-5 but this is close.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to put this for every chapter? I'll do it every now and then. You guys know I don't own PJ.

**Full summary: **_It was just a bet, a dare, a game. She didn't mean for him to get hurt. Hell, she didn't think he'd actually fall for her. She knew she should have listened to Thalia when she told her not to play this dangerous game. Too bad she didn't listen. Now, poor Percy was broken up beyond repair and so many of his friends hated her for it. She didn't mean to. "I can't believe this, Annabeth! Was this all just a big joke? You were playing me this whole time!"_

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 3: Shock**

Thalia quickly drove back home to change into 'proper' dinner attire. Her cousins should be coming to pick her up around five o'clock. That gave her at least half an hour to get ready.

She didn't really understand why Percy had to pick up Nico, Jason, and herself instead of them just going to Nico's house with their family.

_Oh well_, she sighed. _Our dads always _did_ love making things more complicated than they needed to be. _

Thalia unlocked her front door and slammed it shut. Then she raced up the stairs and into her room to dig through her closet for her newer clothes. Aria, her mother, had taken her shopping earlier that week to Thalia's dread. Aria most likely wanted Thalia to show off her newest clothes to the families when they joined.

Thalia grabbed for her new silky _dress_; it was a simple silver strapless dress that reached an inch below her knees. Of course, she detested wearing these stupid things, so she slipped on a pair of Nike shorts underneath- that way, she doesn't flash anybody on accident. It had ruffled edges, and the skirt part had layers and layers of silk to it. Her mother _knew_ that Thalia didn't like to wear dresses, but she loved to force her daughter into them anyway.

Thalia stared at her reflection in the mirror. She scowled. Dresses were _not_ her thing; they were Silena's. She grudgingly pulled on a pair of grey heels and threw a black cardigan over her dress. Clutching her small white purse in her hands, she slowly descended down the stairs to find three pairs of eyes staring at her.

Her brother, Jason, wore a baby blue button down shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. His shirt was tucked in, and his blonde hair was neatly combed. His shirt complimented his electric blue eyes- a trait from his father that both he and his sister had.

Nico, one of her cousins, wore a dark tan button down shirt and black pants. He also wore black dress shoes, and his raven hair was flipped to the one side. He was twiddling his thumbs before he saw Thalia, but now he was just gaping at her. His dark eyes were wide and blinking rapidly, as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

Percy, her other cousin, was wearing a sea green button down shirt and dark grey pants. He kept his shirt un-tucked, most likely out of discomfort. Staring down at his black dress shoes, he played with his shirt cuffs and messed with his midnight black hair. It was messy in the perfectly stylish way, which was totally his style. His shirt matched his eyes- just like Jason's did.

They all looked really good- handsome even. Thalia felt like a princess, _hilariously_, who was being escorted by three princes of three different domains.

_Jason would rule the skies, Nico the underworld,_ she decided._ And Percy would be prince of the seas. _Herself? Maybe she could rule beside Jason; she didn't know. Maybe she could even be a huntress for the moon, just like in those Greek myths that she loved to read.

_Annabeth's been rubbing off on me,_ she mused.

"Thals? Time to go," Jason was tapping his watch when he said that.

"Oh. Right." She walked to the front door, where Nico had already opened the door.

"By the way, you look real nice," Nico smiled.

Thalia smiled back at him, with a small blush spreading on her cheeks. "Thanks, Neeks. You look pretty good too."

Percy cleared his throat. Thalia shot him a grin. "Same with you too, Perce. I didn't think that you'd clean up well."

"Well," Percy laughed. "I'm a guy full of surprises."

"Let's get going. Our dads won't like it if we're late," Jason said as they walked out to the car.

"Maybe yours, but mine's pretty laid back," Percy replied. They all got into Percy's car. Percy in the driver's seat, Nico was beside him, and Jason and Thalia were in the back.

Thalia remembered something. "Weren't you guys playing soccer earlier? How'd you get changed so fast?"

"Oh, that?" Nico laughed. "We stopped by Percy's house. These are his clothes. Luckily, his mom made him get the same thing, like, three times in different colors."

"And we took showers in the bathrooms," added Jason. "Funny, really. You shouldn't take showers all at once unless you want a cold massage. We ended up having to take turns."

"Wait, wait, you didn't know about that?" Thalia was laughing hard.

"Nope," Nico sighed. "Percy said it'd be fine. Last time I listen to him. I was drenched in ice cold water."

"It wasn't that cold!" Percy insisted.

Jason teased him, "That's only because you love the water. No matter what temperature it is." He added, "We made Perce go last 'coz he takes so long."

"Yeah, it's like you soak yourself in the water. But then when you come out of the bathroom, you're already freaking _dry_!" Nico agreed.

Percy pulled into Nico's driveway. "Ha ha, I'm just the Sea Prince! I've got awesome super powers."

Thalia snorted. "Yeah, sure. C'mon, let's get going before my dad blows up."

The four got out of the car and went inside. They were greeted by a delicious aroma, courtesy of their moms' cooking. Sally, Percy's mother, looked up from a cookie tray and smiled at them.

"You're here! Oh, goodie goodie. Sit down, and eat some dinner! Your fathers are already at the table. We just finished cooking up some lazy lasagna. Go make friends with it," Sally said.

The four kids kicked off their shoes and placed them by the door. They made their way to the dinner table and greeted their father, mother, uncles, and aunts. Sally, Maria, and Aria served them each a plate full of food and sat beside their husbands at the table when they finished.

Zeus, Thalia and Jason's father, cleared his throat. "Well, we are gathered here as a family to discuss some personal matters. As you all know, Bianca di Angelo was supposedly at her all girls academy a few days ago. We even saw her off. However, the headmaster reported that she has gone missing."

Nico stiffened in his seat beside Percy and Thalia. Thalia grabbed his shaking hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. Percy laid a comforting hand on Nico's leg. Hades's jaw clenched irritably, and Maria's lip quivered.

"It seems that she was last seen with her friends, Zoe Nightshade and Phoebe Nightshade. All three girls were heading out to watch a movie that weekend when they disappeared. Zoe and Phoebe are half-sisters of different fathers, but they rarely had any sibling rivalry," Zeus reported.

"It has been decided by the police that the private detectives shall be on this case," he continued.

Jason spoke up. "Wait, does that mean that-"

"Yes, son. Maria, Hades, Poseidon, Aria, Sally, and I will be working on this case. You shall be living all together in our house. Each of you will get separate rooms, each has a different design to the inside. I hope we chose something that suits your tastes, but if not you are allowed to change it."

"Are you saying that we'll be living by ourselves?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. On one condition though. Sally will be coming back to this house every few weeks to check upon you four. I expect her to report back to me that the house is clean, in shape, not dirty, not damaged, and that it doesn't smell or look funny in anyway. Strictly speaking, no parties with alcohol or drugs. Friends can be over, yes, but clean up after them. I don't want my house to smell like the zoo," Zeus said.

Nico managed a small smile in his shaken state. "Yes sir. No problem. We'll do our best."

Zeus approved with a nod.

Hades leaned over to get closer to his son. "Don't worry. We'll find Bianca. We'll make sure of it."

Nico nodded slowly. He was picking at his food, his appetite suddenly disappearing. "I'm not that hungry," he muttered.

Maria pursed her lips. "You have to eat some, Nico. Eat majority of your plate, and you can go. Okay? I don't want you to starve yourself."

"Okay, Mom. I'll eat," Nico mumbled. His cousins felt a lot of sympathy for him and sadness for themselves. Bianca was always their peacemaker whenever the cousins fought. She was the wisest out of all of them.

Poseidon finished his plate of food after a while and glanced at his watch. "Brothers, it's time for us to go. Thank you for the delicious meal Aria, Maria, Sally."

The other men shoveled more food into their mouths and stood up to go. They bid their families goodbye and left.

"Mom, when're you gonna go?" Percy asked.

Sally answered, "Tomorrow. I'm sorry, sweetie. But you'll have to take all your cousins to school with you in your car until they get their licenses. You're the oldest, believe it or not."

"Thalia," Aria said. "I expect you to keep the boys in line. You'll be the only girl around the house, but make sure that they clean up after themselves. I give you permission to punish them however you want _if it is within reason_. Jason, you are now the man in the house with your father out of the state. Take good care of your sister and Nico. He _is_ the youngest after all."

"And Nico, I want you to not be a big bother to your cousins, okay? Don't hold grudges against anybody. Percy is officially the head of your cousin group. What he says goes. Don't argue unless his request is highly unreasonable. Which is something I doubt he'll do," Maria added.

"Okay, Mom," all four cousins said.

"Oh, and you'll be staying at Uncle Zeus's house starting tonight," Sally told them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been on a roll lately! This chapter is extra long for you reviewers. Love you!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	4. The Grace House

**Author's Note: **Okay, so one of my guest reviewers was confused. They are mortal, no demigodiness whatsoever. Percy's nickname is "Sea Prince" for reasons you'll see later. And Thalia was just letting her imagination run wild in the last chapter. Here's the following ages of the characters (teenagers) **so far** from oldest to youngest: Malcolm (19), Beckendorf (18), Silena (18), Percy (17), Thalia (17), Annabeth (17), Grover (17), Juniper (17), Katie (17), Travis & Connor (17), Rachel (17), Jason (16), Piper (16), Hazel (16), Leo (16), and Nico (16). Hope that clears up any confusion.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope, nope... and nope.

**Poll: **Do you guys want Thalia/Nico or Thalia/Luke or Thalia with someone else? I didn't really plan out her relationship yet...

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 4: The Grace House**

* * *

"_What?_" All four cousins asked.

"Mom, what do you mean _tonight_? We don't even have our things," Nico said.

Thalia's mother snorted. "Were we born yesterday? Obviously we brought a bunch of your things. Your everyday necessities, your favorite clothes that you wear almost all the time, school books, book bag, your iPhones, your headphones, and pretty much everything you need for your high school experience is stuffed inside the rooms near Thalia and Jason's."

Jason's eyes lit up. "Awesome! Mom, did you remember to buy that new book that I need for Greek?"

"Yup," his mother nodded. "I bought one for all four of you. They're huge. I think you're going to be reading myths about the Greeks and the Romans. Maybe a little bit of The Odyssey or The Trojan War."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but his aunt cut him off. "Before you even say anything, Percy, yes, I know that reading is like murder to your eyes. Yes, I know that your dyslexia is getting on your nerves. And _yes_, I know that your ADHD doesn't like to let you sit still in school."

Percy pouted while his cousins laughed at his aunt's knowledge for his whining.

"But please," Aria continued. "try to make an effort to study. That goes for all of you," she looked around at them pointedly.

The cousins nodded and each muttered, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she nodded in satisfaction. "You're dismissed."

One by one, the cousins stood up and stretched. Percy, on the other hand, stayed seated in his chair. He uncomfortably glanced up at his family.

"Did you- did you buy my new pair of glasses, Mom?" he asked timidly. Nico sighed and glanced at Thalia and Jason. They were both sighing also.

"Yes, dear," Sally answered. "They should be on the desk in your new room. Your school clothes should be toward the back of your closet." Her gaze softened as she saw Percy twitch during her answer.

He kept his eyes down. "Sorry about that, Mom. I won't get into a fight again this year. Especially not with Luke Castellan."

"You've apologized plenty, Perce. Luke was just being a jerk, and we'll make sure he doesn't try anything this year," Thalia said. "That wasn't even your fault. And if you apologize _one_ _more time_, I _will_ sock you." Nico and her brother smirked at her comment, both chuckling quietly.

Percy gave a sheepish grin. "Thanks, Thals. You guys are the best." He went over to his cousins and put his arms around them, embracing them into a huge hug. The three others hugged him, too. The hug broke off when they heard three feminine giggles. Their mothers, they identified.

"Okay, Percy. I also filled up your bookcase with those big books you wanted. I'm happy that you're at least _trying_ to read them. A few of them are in ancient Greek. Just think of it as a little treat from your dad," Sally smiled.

Percy beamed. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best." He went and pulled her into a hug.

"That's sweet," Thalia said. "We'll get ready in our rooms. I can't wait to see them! Bye Mom! Bye Aunt Maria, Aunt Sally! See you tomorrow, maybe." She tugged the boys along, and Percy let go of his mother.

"I should get going too," he said. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He took that as his cue and ran up the stairs to catch up to his cousins.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled. Then he bumped into someone's back. Percy's three cousins had stopped in the middle of the hall, with one of the bedroom doors open. It was Nico's room, apparently.

It had dark grey walls and a black carpet. The walls were covered with posters of his favorite bands: Green Day, The Script, Simple Plan, and All Time Low. His bed had a black headboard and light brown blankets. He had a bookcase beside his desk which was in front of a window. The bookcase was close to empty with little to no books in it. Nico wasn't a big reader. He owned a brand new black Mac Book Pro, a present from his dad probably. His closet door, bathroom door, and bedroom door were grey. The closet was filled with clothes that Nico wears all the time. His bathroom had dark walls, and the lights weren't that bright, but Nico loved it that way.

"This is," Nico struggled to speak. "Awesome! I love this room! Quick, open your door! I wanna see what yours looks like!" He smiled excitedly.

Thalia snapped out of her trance, while Jason and Percy were still a little dazed. She walked over to a silver door and assumed it was hers.

"Guess this one's mine. Silver's my favorite color," she said and swung the door open.

Her room had silvery blue walls and a dark blue carpet. The walls were covered, like Nico's, with her favorite bands: Paramore, Simple Plan, Hey Monday, and Maroon 5. Her bed had a black headboard with grey sheets. Her bookcase was half full with books, the other half with movies and old yearbooks. In the corner of her room, there was a silver bow and a quiver of equally shiny arrows. On her desk was a silver iPod, courtesy of her dad, and a brand new sleek grey Mac Book Pro. All of her doors were a silver color. Her closet had all of her punk rock clothing and very few dresses for formal occasions. Thalia's bathroom had white walls and a cool light that shined as unique silver-blue.

"My room's _way_ cooler," she announced. "Hands down. _Love_ the bow and arrows. Nice touch."

"Now mine," Jason stated. He was really excited to see his newly made-over room, especially after seeing his sister's.

His door, a deep blue, was pulled open and Jason stepped in. His room had sky blue walls and a royal blue carpet. His walls had a few posters of his favorite bands: Maroon 5, Train, and Simple Plan. His brown bed has white sheets and a blue blanket. His bookcase had Roman books instead of Greek ones, funny enough. His family took Greek but he liked the Roman language better. So, instead, he took Latin at school. Jason's desk had a new navy Mac Book Pro, too. His bathroom was a startling blue, almost the same color as his pacific blue eyes, and the bathroom shone with a white light. The closet had clothes that Jason wears regularly, with the exception of the fancier ones in the back.

"My room's best in my opinion," Jason said.

Percy inched toward a sea green door that matched his eyes. "Guess it's my turn." He eyed the door. Slowly, he tugged it open.

His room had a jade green carpet and black walls with white paint splatters. Obviously, his mother had decorated his room. Her artistic sense was always something his father loved about her. He did too. On the walls were posters of his favorite bands, which are all the bands that his cousins love. His white bed was neatly made with dark green blankets. His bookcase was filled to the brim with books, thick ones in English and in Greek that he almost never gets to finish. It's harder for him to read in English than it is for him to read in Greek, weirdly. Percy's black desk also had a Mac Book Pro, but his was a bright sea green that was an identical shade to his eyes. His bathroom was light green with a light that made it seem as if it was underwater.

"Whoa," Percy breathed. He couldn't believe his eyes. "This is _way_ cool."

"Hey, guys!" Thalia yelled. "I have balcony! You do too! Go outside!"

All three boys rushed into their rooms and slid open a clear door to step outside. The sun was just above the horizon and was really close to setting. The sunset was really beautiful. Strands of black, purple, blue, red, orange, and yellow seemed to float while following the sun down. Half the sky had the stars already up high. They were shining really brightly, and the moon was starting to become bright too.

Percy stared at the sky. He could name a lot of the constellations up there. The huntress, Orion, Princess Andromeda, Aries, Draco, and so many more.

Thalia was grinning triumphantly. "I think Dad renovated or something. These weren't here before."

"I guess he did," Jason said. "Good going, Dad."

Nico whistled. "I can definitely get used to it here." He yawned.

"You sleepy, Nico?" Thalia asked.

"With great power... comes great need to take a nap," he replied drowsily. "Wake me up later. I'm going to bed."

Percy chuckled. "Mess up a famous quote, huh? Check." Nico stuck his tongue out at Percy and went yawning back inside. Jason and Thalia followed his lead and went back in, too.

"Tonight's the first night at Thalia's and Jason's house. Wonder what'll happen," he mumbled to himself before heading back. He took one last long look at the sunset.

A shiver ran down his spine. He had a feeling this year won't be good for him. He could just tell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for updating this before Counterfeit Model. It's just that I already had this chapter ready, and you guys deserve to read something while you wait. Don't worry, I'm close to almost done with the chapter. I'll probably update that one around next week. This week is super busy for me. I've got about four tests on Friday, and one of them is an insanely difficult science test that I have to study my butt off to get a decent grade for.

**ChesterF: **Which do you prefer? I haven't really gotten deep into Thalia's relationships yet. I was really hoping for someone to ask for a certain pairing for her because, honestly, I don't really know who to pick. Ha ha.

**Sorry but this chappie was mostly a filler. The next chapter'll be fun. Promise.**

**P.S. **What do you guys want the four cousins to do at night? I'm taking requests for anything hilarious! From pranking to walking in on each other changing, awkward moments of your choice will be used :)

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	5. First Night

**Author's Note: **Wassup, guys? I realized I forgot to mention Percy's glasses in the last chapter when I described his room. So I just played out some of it in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ha ha, nooooooo.

**P.S. ** Thanks goes to _**Soap Sudz** _for reviewing with this awesome prank! Oh, and Annabeth appears in this chapter. But she doesn't get to see Percy, sorry.

**Note: **I've decided what to do with Thalia and her relationship problems. You'll see. Hint: I'm kind of sticking with Riordan's plot line for her.

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 5: First Night Part 1**

* * *

"Mom!" Percy hollered. "I can't find my glasses!" He walked down the stairs to find his family in the living room, excluding his father and uncles. His cousins snickered to themselves.

Sally's eyebrows furrowed together. "I could've sworn I put them on your desk."

"Aunt Sally," Thalia raised her hand as if she was in class. "Were they the thick brown Harry Potter styled glasses? The same as last time?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," she replied.

Percy raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Where are they, Thals? I know you know something."

Thalia shrugged. "Speaking of missing things, Mom, my Green Day posters disappeared from my room."

"Dear, the men on those posters are just revolting. I took them down and put them in Nico's room," her mother said.

"Mom! Nico doesn't even like Green Day as much as I do!" Thalia exclaimed exasperatedly.

"A proper lady should not have posters of creepy men in a band hanging on her bedroom walls," Aria said.

"Proper lady? I'm _far_ from a proper lady!" Thalia snorted.

Nico nudged Jason. "Ain't that the truth." Jason chuckled.

Thalia shot them a death glare. "Shut up, Death Breath. I want my posters back." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"You know, I'd move them but," Nico stretched his arm out to its full length, "it's so - far - away." Sighing dejectedly, he dropped his arm and looked at her.

Thalia's eye was twitching. "You little faker. You're just a lazy ass."

"Thalia! Language!" Aria looked horrified. "Do _not_ use that language on your family. You use them on douche bags that _aren't_ related to you."

"Sorry. Anyway, di Angelo, I want those posters back in my room _or else_," Thalia said menacingly. Then she turned and her hair whipped behind her, and she stomped up to her room.

"Diva much?" Nico snickered.

Aria sighed. "Your father always was dramatic. Seems like it's genetic now." She looked at Jason to see if he would do anything dramatic too, but he just looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, Jason. Let's go get those posters out of Nico's room before Thalia throws a hissy fit," Percy said, amusement lacing his voice.

"No, no, sit." Nico told Jason, who had gotten up. "I wanna see what that drama queen does."

Jason and Percy shrugged in unison. "Okay," Jason said.

"Your loss," Percy added.

Thalia was at the top of the staircase, spying on her cousins' conversation. She gritted her teeth.

_He's not even gonna let Sparky and Kelp Head try? He's so going down,_ she planned her revenge. _What to do now? Ooh, I got it! _Thalia ran into Nico's room, knowing that she'd have to buy some time, and took out her cell phone to text Percy and Jason.

_Hey, guys, stall Nico for a few hours for me. Please? I have the best idea. It'll be fun for all three of us. _She typed and sent her message, quickly getting a response from both boys.

Percy answered, **_I got your back, Thals. Make me proud (:_**

She smiled at his message. He was always supportive of her pranks.

Jason replied, **You sure? What're you gonna do to the poor guy? **

_Oh, you'll see. Just stall him. Oh, and stall Mom and both aunts. Tell Percy the plan. Kay? Mmkay. _She sent it to her brother. She had another idea.

Leafing through her contacts, Thalia found Annabeth's name and texted her. _Hey, wanna come over and help me with my mastermind plan? I'd do it myself, but I require some strength for this. It's gonna be epic. My house in 10 if you're in._

_**I'm so in. You know I love helping you with pranks. Be there soon. **_Annabeth had replied.

Thalia smirked. Her revenge was just starting.

* * *

Annabeth walked down the streets of Manhattan. Soon, she reached Thalia's mansion of a home. Thalia had called her earlier and told Annabeth not to ring the doorbell to the front door. Instead, Annabeth peered through some leaves from behind a bush. She was trying to find Thalia's bedroom window.

_Annabeth, come in through the window two to the right of mine. That's my cousin's room. We're pranking_ _him. _Thalia messaged her.

Aha! There it was. Now two to the right. One, two. As soon as Annabeth found it, she ran over to it and hid beside a nearby tree. She looked down and picked up a few rocks. Glancing around, she saw that no one would see her because of the tree. She climbed up.

Annabeth huffed and pushed her curls to one side. She sat on the limb closest to the black window and threw rocks at it. The window opened after the third rock hit its pane, and Thalia's happy smile came into view.

Thalia pulled Annabeth inside. "You ready?"

Annabeth looked around the room. "Kid's got a lot of stuff."

"Some of it's mine," Thalia grumbled.

"Okay," Annabeth laughed. "I'm ready." She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Let's do this," Thalia grinned mischievously.

* * *

Jason and Percy were downstairs while Thalia was upstairs in Nico's room. They were successfully stalling their younger cousin from going upstairs to his bedroom.

"Let's watch a movie. Maybe Thalia will blow off some steam by then," Jason suggested.

Nico looked suspicious at the sudden suggestion but nodded. "Okay. You guys can pick, I'm gonna go make some popcorn." He got up and went into the kitchen.

Jason and Percy pulled out a box of movies and hovered over them.

"What do you wanna watch?" Jason asked.

"Something horror. Nico can't take horror movies, but his pride's too big to let him run away," Percy decided with a laugh.

"Okay," Jason said. "How about Possession?"

Percy added, "And Sinister. And House At The End of The Street." They pulled those movies out as soon as Nico came out with a huge bowl of buttery popcorn.

Nico set it down on the table. He glanced over at the selected movies. "You guys _want_ me to wet myself, don't you?" He groaned.

Percy grinned. "Screaming like a little girl is acceptable, too."

The older cousins laughed together when the youngest one groaned again.

* * *

Thalia and Annabeth were working hard. It took 'em a few hours to do it, but by George they finished. Right on time, too. The boys had just finished watching their movies.

"Phew!" Annabeth let out a big huff of air. "That took a while!" She wiped her forehead with a cool, wet towel that Thalia had handed her.

"But it'll all be worth it once you see his face," Thalia grinned.

Annabeth laughed. "I bet it will. Nice working with you, partner." She stuck out her hand.

Thalia jokingly shook it with a goofy and mischievous grin gracing her lips. "You betcha."

* * *

By the time the boys finished the movie, Percy was long gone. He left during Sinister since the school swim team had a before-school meet. Nico had gotten up with him, begging Percy to be merciful and take Nico along. Chuckling, Percy said no and left Nico with Jason. The younger cousin was sprawled out on the couch, shuddering every now and then. Jason watched him with amused looks.

_Bring him upstairs now. I can hear you torturing him with freaky movies,_ Thalia texted. _Place him right outside his bedroom door. Let him go in after a few seconds. I need to hide in his room first. _

Jason grinned. He knew Thalia could hear Nico's occasional squeaks from upstairs. He grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Nico let out a sigh of relief and looked at him with grateful eyes.

"I'm going upstairs," Nico said.

Jason grinned and followed him up. "Me too." Together, both boys went to Nico's room. Jason paused in front of Nico's door and slowly opened it.

Nico gaped in horror. All his things were moved! The big things, like the dressers and his bed, were on the other side of the room! Everything was flipped upside down. His, or actually Thalia's, Green Day posters were ripped off the wall and were nowhere to be found.

Jason was shaking with laughter. He hunched over and busted out laughing.

Nico sharply turned to him and stalked angrily into the room. "Was this you?" he seethed.

Jason raised his hands in surrender. "Nope," he cheekily grinned. "Try the others."

"Percy's gone. And, no offense, but he doesn't really have the quick enough thinking to do this in an hour," Nico said. "Grace!" he shouted.

"What?" Jason answered.

"No, not you. The _other_ Grace. The female. Thalia," Nico replied.

"What about me?" Thalia and Annabeth stepped out of their hiding places from inside Nico's bathroom.

Nico grinned wickedly. "You mess with my room? You're just asking for it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is only part one. Part two will be coming soon, with Annabeth meeting Jason and Nico. And a little awkwardness between these two pranking cousins!

Like it? Hate it? R&R!


	6. Percy's First Day

**Author's Note: **Hey! It's been a long time, guys! Thanks to **_Guest_** and **_DerangedOtakuFangirl_** for giving me prank ideas! Sorry, guys, I skipped all the pranking but it's mentioned! Super long chapter for you guys!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope, nope, not gonna happen.

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 6: Percy's First Day**

* * *

**PERCY **

When I got home after swim practice, it was crazy. I didn't have my glasses on— I found them in Thalia's room after I got home— but luckily, my mom carried around my contacts. I had slipped the contacts on as soon as I left for swim.

Anyways, home: it was a total war zone. Thalia's room was plastered with One Direction posters and Justin Bieber posters— and believe me when I say that she hates them. Nico's room was kinda flip-flopped and looked like a rainbow threw up on the walls. A ton of things in Jason's room were upside down, like his desk screwed to the ceiling and the ceiling light on the carpeted floor. Thankfully, my room was left completely untouched.

I have to say, though, that I kind of sneaked into my room instead of using my front door. I can explain. I spotted Thalia's best friend Annabeth about to leave when I stuck my key into the lock. I panicked and ran to the back door instead. I've had the biggest crush on Annabeth since forever. Imagine my luck when I found out she was BFFs with Thals.

I swung open the back door and breathed out, "Whoa. What happened in _here_?"

The bedrooms weren't the only things that were trashed. The kitchen and the living room were too. The furniture was flipped over and dragged away from their original spots. There were some unknown substances— I think food— splattered on parts of the kitchen wall. I guess there was a food fight or something.

Shrugging, I trudged toward the stairs only to find Jason passed out on the couch. I smirked and pulled out a blanket from the supply closet. _Wouldn't want him to get sick,_ I mused. I ruffled his hair and walked upstairs. Stopping at Thalia's room, I quietly opened her bedroom door to see her laying on her bed, phone in hand. I tiptoed in and softly threw a blanket over her, too, after putting her phone on her bedside table. I took a good look at her and found feathers in her hair.

She smiled in her sleep and whispered, "Thanks, Perce."

I shook my head and smiled adoringly at her. I shut the door as I left her bedroom and went straight to check up on Nico. He was on his bed, too, only with his face shoved into the pillow and snoring loudly. There were traces of shaving cream on his face and hands. I'm pretty sure I saw tiny little feathers stuck in his hair, too. Silently cracking up, I grabbed his blanket and dropped it over his body. Before leaving, I took out my iPhone and snapped a picture of his ridiculousness.

They must have been really tired if they conked out like that. They probably had a prank war or something similar to it. I wish I could have joined in too. Oh well. I slipped into a white tee and boxers and crawled into my warm bed after turning the lights out. Soon, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day— PERCY**

Groaning, I turned over in bed.

"Percy," a voice cooed. "Wake up."

I threw my pillow over my head. "Go away, whoever you are." But it came out muffled. I don't even know what the person heard. They understood what I said either way.

"Perce," the voice spoke again, "get your lazy butt up. I'll pour ice cold water on you if you don't."

Half-asleep, I smirked. Water didn't bother me. "Go ahead."

"C'mon, dude. It's time for school. We'll leave your sleeping butt here if you don't hurry up," a new voice said.

"I'd like to see you guys try. I drive you to school, Nico," I said, labeling the voices to their owners.

Thalia said, "But I drive too, in case you forgot, Kelp Head."

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Leave." I moaned and pulled myself up from the bed. Trudging to the bathroom, I called, "Now, Thalia!" I heard a muffled "Fine" and the door slamming. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Towel wrapped around me, I went back to my bedroom and saw Nico sitting on my bed with my clothes laid out beside him, him looking at me expectantly.

"Wear these," he said before walking out and closing the door behind him. I shrugged and pulled on what he laid out— a pair of black jeans, a white tee, and a green hoodie that matched my eyes. I slipped my feet into my black Vans and shrugged on my backpack after throwing my phone into it. Grabbing my car keys, I went downstairs and shoved a Toaster Strudel into my mouth.

"Nico, Jason, let's go guys!" I called.

"Coming!" They shouted back.

Thalia was standing beside the door with her arms crossed. "You got up. Good." She gave me a once over glance and nodded her head. "Nice outfit, by the way." I chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to see those nerdy glasses on your face, you got that?"

"But Thalia," I whined, "I can't see without those. Just at school, okay? I'll wear contacts at home."

Thalia huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want. P.S, you look scrawny. Build some muscle, man."

I stuck my tongue out, "I have plenty of muscle and you know it." She rolled her eyes.

I yelled once more, "Guys, we don't have forever!"

"We're right behind you. No need to get so worked up," Jason said. Nico was right beside him, pulling on his Converse. He looked up, saw Thalia, blushed, and ran out to my car. Thalia was blushing too.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" I asked.

"Just go," Thalia ordered as she shoved me out the door.

Jason clapped a hand on my back, "I'll tell you on the way to school."

I nodded and went out to my car. Nico was leaning against the passenger side and shot me a look that said_ Could you be any slower? _I unlocked the door for him, and he jumped into the seat.

As I slid into the driver seat, I raised my eyebrow at him. "Any reason why you and Thals were so awkward?" He flushed a little bit again and shook his head quickly.

"Well," Jason started. Nico shot him a murderous look. Jason continued, laughing, "he walked in on Thalia changing this morning."

I laughed, "Really? When?"

"While you were sleeping," Jason answered.

I looked at Nico. "And she still let you live?"

Nico punched my arm.

"Okay, ow."

"I've never ran faster in my life," he admitted. Jason and I howled with laughter.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed. Jason had calmed down, but I was still chuckling.

As soon as we were near the school, I pulled out my glasses out of their case and slipped them on. Pulling into the school parking lot, I got out quickly and moved away from the car before Luke and his popular gang could see me. Nico sighed and crawled over into the driver seat and got out that way, my keys in his hand. Jason moved to the passenger seat before getting out. I kept my head down and my arms were tightly holding my books.

Jason passed by with Nico and muttered, "You need to stop with your act, Percy. We hate seeing you like this."

I shrugged, "I don't mind, really. Well, I'll see you guys later." With that, I ran off to homeroom.

I think Nico mumbled, "You don't mind. But we do."

* * *

**STILL PERCY **

I found my homeroom classroom pretty quickly. I was in Mrs. Messick's room on the second floor. Head down, I scurried down the hall without stopping by my locker. I always tried to avoid my locker.

"Oof!" I crashed into somebody and fell backwards.

"Uh, I'm s-s-sorry. I- I didn't m-mean to," I stuttered out as I picked up my things. I could feel the stares of the other students on my back.

A melodic voice giggled, "It's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going. It was my fault."

_This voice..._ I lifted my head slowly and felt my eyes widen. Picking up her books from the mixed up pile of our things, Annabeth Chase shot me a small smile. Her golden blonde princess curls were perfectly framing her face and flowed down to her mid-back. Her gorgeous startling grey eyes were staring into my plain green ones.

"N-no, it's okay," I shook my head, "I was moving too fast. S-sorry."

She got up off of her knees and smiled sweetly at me. Her hand suddenly appeared in front of my face, "C'mon, lemme help you up."

I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up. I brushed imaginary dust off my clothes and grinned gratefully at her, "Thanks."

"No problem." _She was nicer than I thought._

A shadow appeared over Annabeth's small frame. That meant the shadow was right behind me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I turned slowly only to see Luke's smirking face, his side flanked by Ethan Nakamura. I froze in fear.

Annabeth wasn't fazed at all. "Where are the other idiotic jocks, Luke?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "It isn't like you to come in without them. You're unprotected." She fake-pouted adorably, her voice mimicking a baby's.

"Sweetheart," Annabeth scoffed at this, "those guys went to bother some other loser. Now, what're you doing with this scrawny little guy?" Luke mentioned, eyeing me.

"If you must know, I bumped into him on accident," Annabeth flipped part of her hair over her shoulder. "I gotta go," she turned to me and smiled one last time. "Bye."

Annabeth turned on her heel and left me alone in the hallway with Luke and Ethan. I was still stunned by her beautiful smile.

"Aw, is Prissy in_ love_?" Ethan teased.

"W-what?" I cursed myself silently for my stupid stuttering.

Luke and Ethan closed in on me and trapped me up against a locker. "What were you doing with my girl, huh?" Luke demanded.

"Your girl?"

"Yeah, that chick Annabeth. She's mine. Lay off," Luke sneered. "It's not as if she's gonna date _you_."

Hearing Luke label Annabeth as a "chick" made my blood boil. "She's too good for you, Castellan." I clenched my teeth together.

The smirk on Luke's face dropped. "What did you say, punk?" His fist enclosed around my shirt collar and lifted me up an inch off the ground. My face was soon right in front of his.

"Your breath smells." I was gonna get myself killed at this rate. Luke's eyes narrowed, and his face came flying towards my face. I flinched, waiting for the harsh impact.

"Hey!"

Luke stopped abruptly and let go of me. "T-Thalia!"

Standing there in all her confidence was my savior of a cousin. "And _what_ do you think you're doing?" she hissed as she came closer.

"Nothing, really. Just teaching this loser a lesson," Luke answered.

She glanced at me, her eyes reading _You're so lucky I got here in time_. I nodded and gave her a thankful grin. "Get to class, nerd. I'll deal with Luke."

Although the insult stung a bit, I knew Thalia was only acting for my sake. I scrambled to get up and stuttered, "T-thank you."

As I fled from the crime scene, I could distinctly hear Thalia yelling at Luke.

_Thanks, Thals. I owe you one, _I thought.

* * *

**STILL PERCY **

I wasn't late for homeroom. I would've been if not for Thalia. I quickly slid into an open desk in the front row. The tardy bell rang two seconds later.

"Alright, settle down," Mrs. Messick announced as she rummaged through papers to find her roll call sheet. "I'm taking roll. Answer if you're here."

"Boswell."

"Here!"

"Carter."

"Here."

"Castellan."

"Ma'am?"

My face scrunched hearing Luke's last name. Ugh. Why does the universe hate me?

"Chase."

"Present."

Annabeth was in my homeroom? I blushed at the thought.

"Choi."

"'M here."

"Del Carmen."

"Yep!"

"Di Angelo."

"Yes'm."

Mrs. Messick looked up. "Where's Bianca?"

Nico's expression darkened when he answered, "She's currently at a different school." The teacher nodded and scribbled something down.

"The Graces."

"Here."

"Same."

I chuckled. They just _had_ to put Jason and Thalia in the same room. The teacher even grouped them together. I kinda zoned out until I heard my name.

"Jackson."

I raised my hand and shyly said, "P-present, Mrs. Messick."

She smiled warmly at me and clapped her hands together. "Okay. I don't care what you do as long as it isn't violent, loud, against the law, and can't get you expelled or suspended." With that, she sat down at her desk and planned lessons.

* * *

**SKIP TO LUNCH— PERCY**

Quickly and quietly, I grabbed my sack lunch from my locker. I cautiously looked left and right, saw no sign of Luke and his gang, and made my way over to the gardens. Nobody ever came to the school gardens except for me, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, and Jason. I found this place last year when I was escaping from Luke. I ate here everyday since then and sometimes, my cousins would come here to talk to me.

I opened up my lunch to find a blue Gatorade, blueberries, a slice of blueberry pound cake, and blue chocolate chip cookies. I know, it's weird. But hey, I'm a weird kid. I like to eat my strange blue foods, and my cousins know it.

"Psst, Percy. It's us," someone hissed. I lifted my gaze from my blue treats and saw Nico, Thalia, and Jason.

"Hey, guys. Aren't you gonna eat with your friends?" I asked.

Thalia scoffed. "I escaped from mine. Nico and Jason followed me."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "Why?"

"Perce, we're not going to let you eat all by yourself on the first day of school," Nico answered.

"Yeah," Jason added. "We're your best friends and cousins. I'd rather sit with you than my other friends."

Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement.

I kinda flushed at the compliment. I beamed. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

I gathered them all into a cousins-only hug.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's pretty much it for Percy's day. Next chapter will be Annabeth's POV. This chapter was a total of 2,565 words. Longest chapter ever. Hope you enjoyed it!

**SPOILER**: The next chapter will include the bet.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R! **


	7. The Bet

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter! This chapter includes the mentioning of the bet.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 7: The Bet**

* * *

**ANNABETH **

Smiling softly to myself, I walked to my homeroom. That guy was really sweet. Slightly nerdy and totally shy— but really really sweet. I peered into the classroom and saw Thalia.

"Hey," I smiled. I sat in the chair right beside hers.

She grinned at me, "Hey. What happened? Your happy glow is blinding."

"Well," I laughed, "I bumped into this sweetie. He was stuttering up a storm and blushing like crazy. He wouldn't stop staring at me." I wasn't one to gossip, but I had to. Thalia was my best friend. She deserves to know everything and have a small hand in my decisions.

She laughed with me. "What else is new? Sounds like he's in love with you."

I playfully hit her. "Stop! Not every boy is in love with me." She looked at me doubtfully.

Glaring slightly, I continued, "But then Luke and Ethan came up and ruined the moment. Poor guy looked kind of scared."

Thalia stared at me for a few seconds before grabbing my shoulders, shaking them. "Did this guy have messy black hair, Harry Potter glasses, and sea green eyes?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? How'd you know?"

She stood up abruptly and ran out of the classroom. I sat there, kind of stunned. A few minutes later, the cute nerdy guy came in and immediately sat down in the open seat at the front of the class. Thalia came in after, Luke's shirt clenched in her fist, and threw Luke into a chair before sitting down.

I elbowed her, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," she replied, not looking at me. I eyed her curiously before shrugging and turning away. During roll call, I learned the cute nerd's last name. _Jackson_. It made me wonder what his first name was. He was all nervous and stuttering when Mrs. Messick called his name. I thought it was adorable.

* * *

**STILL ANNABETH**

It was lunch now. I had a chicken sandwich with a Caesar salad with extra olives and a bottle of water. Peering through the crowd, I finally found my friends at their usual lunch table.

"Hey," I said after I sat down.

"Hey, Annabeth!" the girls chorused.

Rachel grinned at me, "You know how we do that huge dare game every year?"

"Yeah, why?" I obliviously asked.

"Well," Piper leaned closer to me, "this year is your turn."

My eyes widened. "What? Who decided that?"

"I did, brainiac. I had the dare last year. The previous dare takers get to pick this year's darers," Thalia casually replied. At the look of horror on my face, she sighed. "I'm not picking the dare. That's Rachel's job."

Pressing a hand to my heart, I sighed. "Okay. I don't have to worry about your freakishly hard dares." I looked at Rachel, who was thinking. "What's my dare?"

"I was thinking," Rachel said. I snorted._ Obviously._ "That it should be more of a bet than a dare. I mean they're pretty much the same thing, but I like the sound of a bet. That okay with you?"

I nodded, "It's fine with me. Whatever you want."

"Hey, Rachel!" Drew called. Drew was Rachel's best friend. She was nice and sweet, but conniving and at times evil. Drew brushed her long raven black hair from her pretty face and smiled. She waved to us, too.

"Drew, thank gods," Rachel said. "I was waiting for you. I need your help."

"Okay, what's up?" Drew asked.

Rachel rambled, "Well, you know how we have that huge dare every year? This year's dare goes to Annabeth, and I'm supposed to give it but I kind of want it to be a bet since it sounds better than a dare and I don't know what to tell Annabeth but I don't want it to be too harsh or hard or anything like that—"

Drew laughed, cutting Rachel off. "Okay, okay, I get it. You want me to help you with Annabeth's dare?"

Rachel nodded, desperately. "Please!"

"Alright, alright," Drew giggled and thought for a few minutes. She snapped her fingers, "Ooh, I got it!"

Piper leaned forward. "What? What?"

Drew smiled confidently. "Why don't you go out with Percy Jackson?"

I stared blankly. "Who?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Percy Jackson. Resident school nerd. You can date him, make him fall for you, and dump him. Easy."

Thalia stiffened beside me before I heard shuffling. I ignored it and replied, "Jackson... Jackson... Where have I heard that name before?" I paused. "Oh, him! He's that guy in my homeroom class."

Piper nodded and slowly said, "Yeah."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Shut up. I didn't have my caffeine this morning. I'm kind of out of it. But Percy's really nice. Why him?"

Drew scoffed. "You're kidding me, right? You may have a big brain, but you sure are dense. He's in freaking love with you! I call it the rite of passage. You date a guy who's madly in love with you and dump him and break his heart. It's a win-win."

Rachel said, "How is that a win-win? It sounds more like a lose-lose."

"You wouldn't understand," Drew replied. "No offense," she added sheepishly.

"None taken," Rachel chirped.

"Thalia, what do you th— where's Thalia?" I asked.

Piper shrugged. "She left. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, maybe," I said and we finished up our lunch.

Thalia never came back to our lunch table that day.

* * *

**STILL ANNABETH— AFTER SCHOOL**

"Thalia, where were you at lunch?" I asked her in the courtyard.

"Bathroom. What, do I have to tell you that I'm going to pee everyday?" Thalia laughed.

I blushed. "No, no, I was just wondering. Drew helped Rachel come up with the dare."

"Oh, really?" Thalia asked. "Is it something like dress up as Drew for the rest of the year?"

I laughed. "No, they call it "The Bet" now. I have to date Percy Jackson and dump him as soon as he falls for me. No biggie."

Thalia's head snapped toward me. "_No biggie_?" she repeated incredulously. "_No biggie?_ Annabeth, playing with a naive boy's heart isn't just_ 'no biggie'_!"

"What's up with you?" I blinked, prying her fingers off my shoulder.

"Just promise me you won't go through with this dare."

"_What_?"

Thalia's electric blue eyes blazed as they glared into mine. "You don't want to play this dangerous game, Annabeth. Trust me. It's not worth it."

I only blinked, dumbfounded. "Why not?"

She glared at my ignorance. "Believe me when I say that you'll regret it. That kid's got tons of friends backing him up that'll hate you for breaking him. Trust me. Don't play the game."

With that, she turned on her heel and stomped away.

I didn't get it.

Thalia seemed to know something or everything about Percy. What did she mean by 'tons of friends'? As far as I know, Percy's kind of a nerdy loner. Nobody talked to him, nobody saw him at lunch, and the only people who so much as look at him are the ones who bully him.

_I didn't get it._

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's all for this chapter, folks! It was shorter than the last one, I know. But at least I updated pretty quick! I think I'll be focusing more on **_Bad For Me_** and _**Enslaved**_ than my other stories.

_bratzs12345**—**_I made him nerdy since all the other fanfictions have Annabeth as the nerd and Percy as the popular kid. I guess you can say I wanted to be backwards.

_Gold Testament_— I updated quickly! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	8. Lunch With Annabeth

**Author's Note: **Hey, hey! So some reviewers were wondering, but yes, Percabeth does have a happy ending. That's all I'm spoiling. I updated pretty early. It wasn't a few months long wait like last time, only a few weeks.

**Disclaimer: **Percy J isn't mine.

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 8: Lunch with Annabeth**

* * *

**PERCY **

Thalia was waiting for me in my room after I had swim practice. I had opened my bedroom door and found her on my bed.

"Hey, Thalia," I said.

"Percy," she said, getting up.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

Thalia locked her blue eyes on my green ones. "Beware of Annabeth this year."

I blinked. "What?"

"Look. I'm telling you this for your own good," she sighed. Then Thalia got up and left, making me even more confused than before.

_What? _

* * *

**STILL PERCY— NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL **

I parked my car into the school parking. This morning, Nico and Jason rode with Thalia. I was getting out of the car when Annabeth's gray car pulled up beside mine.

"Hey, Percy," she said as she got out.

_How does she know my name?_ "H-hi," I stuttered. Again.

She laughed. "You don't have to be nervous around me. My name's Annabeth Chase." She stuck out her hand.

I shook it and said, "I know." Then I added, "Oh, gods, that sounded creepy. Um, I meant that everyone knows who you are, I mean you _are_ the most popular girl in the school and you're really pretty and you're really smart and—" I stopped abruptly and clamped my mouth shut. Blushing, I looked down at my toes.

Annabeth just chuckled. "It's okay. I ramble a lot too." She took my hand. I froze and looked down, flushing a bright red.

"Come on, let's go to homeroom." She dragged me into the school and through the hallways. I thought I would die from all the glares I got from every boy we passed by. I kept my head down and glanced at Annabeth every now and then. She was oblivious to the stares we were getting and, she must've felt my heavy stare, looked down at me with a smile. I blushed again.

_A guy could get used to this._

**_.•._**

Later, after being glared at for hours by every guy in school— the disgusted looks were only a plus— Luke and Ethan found me hiding out in the boys' bathroom.

"So, Jackson. I see you're hitting on my girl," Luke said, cracking his knuckles.

I gulped. "I-I wasn't h-hitting on her."

Luke scoffed, "So what you're telling me is that _she's_ the one coming to_ you_? Unbelievable."

I didn't know how to answer that so I kinda just nodded a little bit.

He grabbed my shirt collar and roughly pushed me up against the wall. Luke growled, "Don't lie to me, nerd. She probably just feels bad for you."

I would've been punched but gods bless Jason. "Luke, leave the kid alone," Jason said when he walked into the bathroom.

Luke spared him a glance. "Why're you sticking up for this nerd? First it was Annabeth, then it was Thalia, and now it's you."

"I don't like to see someone like you bullying guys like him. It's disgusting to look at," Jason spat. Luke sneered and swaggered out with Ethan trailing right behind him.

I looked at Jason. "Thanks, man. I would've been dead meat by now if it weren't for you."

"No problem, bro. Try not to get yourself beat up, okay, Perce?" Jason patted my shoulder with his hand and ruffled my hair before I walked out of the bathroom. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked back to the gym.

"Alright," Coach said as she saw me. "This year we're doing swimming for a semester. Starting tomorrow, I want you guys to bring swim trucks and one pieces. No bikinis, girls, please." She clapped her hands together. "You can talk or whatever until the end of the period."

I just sat in the corner and awkwardly watched everyone chat until someone walked up to me.

"Hey, Percy," said Annabeth.

My hands started sweating. Maybe it was because of the heat in the gym or maybe because of—who am I kidding. It was because of Annabeth's sudden closeness to me. "H-hey, what're you doing here?"

She smiled, "I have gym with you. Didn't you notice me waving at you when you walked in?"

I shook my head quickly. "S-sorry, I was preoccupied."

A soft giggle escaped her soft looking lips. "It's okay." She brushed some of her bangs out of the way. "Can you swim?"

"Y-yeah," I nodded. "Can you?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of afraid of water."

I blinked, surprised that the _invincible_ Annabeth Chase was afraid of water. "You are?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that and I have arachnophobia."

I still can't get over the fact that she was afraid of water and spiders.

**.~.**

At lunch today, as I was about to leave to go to my usual hiding spot, a pretty Cherokee girl called my attention.

"Hey, you! Black hair, green eyes!" I looked up. _Me?_

The girl pointed at me. "Yeah, you." She ran up to me. "Hi! I'm Piper McLean." _I know who you are. Jason won't shut up about you._ "You're Percy, right?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. Can I ask why you need me?"

Piper smiled. "Annabeth wanted me to invite you over to our table in the pavilion for lunch."

I can honestly say I was surprised. I didn't think she'd invite me to lunch with her. No one ever did. Jason and Nico have tried a few times along with Thalia but they understand now that I like being alone at lunch, mainly because I was avoiding Luke and everything. They still do try every now and then, and sometimes I do, but it was usually a no. I wasn't fond of the crowded lunch areas. I even went as far as asking them to pretend like they didn't know me. My cousins refused furiously.

"So are you up for it?"

"H-huh?"

"You're coming to eat lunch with us, right?" Piper asked sweetly. Now I kind of get why Jason has a huge crush on her. She's really nice, sweet, and pretty.

I declined, "Um, no thanks. Sorry but, uh, I have, uh—"

"Aw, you're not gonna accept?" Annabeth herself appeared in my line of sight, pouting slightly. _That's so cute. _I could feel myself growing red.

"I-um, n-no," I quickly shook my head while I stuttered.

Annabeth bit her lip. "Would you accept for me? Please?" She was so adorable and she wasn't trying to be seductive or anything.

My blush grew. "O-okay. Sure."

Her smile automatically brightened my day and made me feel tons better. "Awesome!" She looped her arm through mine and dragged me off to the pavilion, my lunch in my hand and Piper trailing a few feet behind us, smirking and shaking her head. Soon Annabeth and I reached a table right in the middle of the pavilion. She encouragingly pushed me toward the table and plopped down in the seat beside me.

Slowly, I slid my lunch plate onto the table and sat down. There was a redhead sitting across from me, and Piper was across Annabeth. The redheaded girl was staring at me curiously.

"Who's this, Annie?" she asked, unwrapping a sandwich from her lunch.

Annabeth glared at her. "Don't call me that. Rachel, this is Percy. Percy, this is one of my best friends Rachel." She introduced while motioning toward us.

Rachel, the redhead, stuck out a hand and smiled. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Nice to meet you."

I smiled kind of awkwardly back and shook her outstretched hand. "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you too."

Rachel shot me another warm smile as Piper said, "Annabeth invited Percy to sit with us, RED." Piper had her eyebrows raised and a pointed look on her face, but I didn't know why. Rachel nodded as if the realization dawned on her. Annabeth shot them a look too, I didn't exactly see it.

"Sorry, but Thalia's not at our lunch table today," Annabeth said. She pointed to another table a little further north of the one we were at currently. "She's with her cousin Nico and brother Jason. They eat together every once in a while."

Nico was talking but Thalia's head turned and looked straight at me, her bright blue eyes flashing with warning. _Warning from what?_ Jason noticed that Thalia was looking in my direction and swiveled his head to see me staring back at him. Nico saw that the Grace siblings weren't really listening to him anymore and decided to move his gaze to whatever they were staring at. They gaped at me in disbelief.

Me.

I looked back uncomfortably before sending a look that hopefully told them that I'd explain later. I turned back around and ate silently, listening to the girls talk.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's kind of a filler, but hey, I updated!

To **Guest**: No, Percy won't get beat up or anything, mainly because I'm terrible at writing anything with action. Percy doesn't fight back _yet._ Soon, while or after dating Annabeth, he will get stronger and fight back.

To** rosee-1518**: Thalia didn't mention it because she was still in shock of the dare, and she thought that it wouldn't change the fact that Annabeth still has to take the dare. But, in return, she's giving Percy warnings and telling Annabeth to back off.

_Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!_


	9. After Lunch

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! So here's a little argument between Nico and Thalia about Percy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sorry. Percy Jackson isn't mine.

Congratulations to **_blueconverse333_** for being my 100th reviewer!

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 9: After Lunch**

* * *

**THALIA **

I gaped over at Annabeth's table. What in the world was Percy doing there? As I looked over at him, Nico and Jason did too. Percy noticed us and sent us a look that probably said that he'd explain later.

Gritting my teeth, I cursed him under my breath. "That _idiot_! I told him to stay away from Annabeth!"

Nico, who had killer hearing, turned back to me with an eyebrow raised. "Why would you tell him to stay away?"

"You know how crazy in love he is," Jason added after hearing Nico.

I stared at them. _Maybe I should tell them. They could help him,_ I thought. Jason saw that I was biting my lip, a little habit of mine for when I was nervous or thinking.

"Sis, you okay? What're you thinking about?"

I continued to bite my lip. Nico intently stared at me until I caved.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!"

A smug smirk stretched across his lips. "Well, go ahead. Say what you have to say."

I glanced back at Percy, who was happily chatting and blushing with the girls. Annabeth looked pretty content with him around. Piper and Rachel had small traces of guilt on their faces. I only hoped that they would call the dare off.

"Listen, you have every right to be mad at me for not stopping this. I should've told Annabeth not to as soon as she told me," I sighed. Nico and Jason stared at me, as if they were waiting for me to finish. I took a deep breath and told them the story and left no details out. When I finished, Nico and Jason were mad. Scratch that, Jason was angry but Nico was_ furious_. Nico was always closer to Percy than Jason was.

He shot a death glare at me. "You never thought about putting a stop to this? What, do you want Percy to get hurt? I guess you do since you didn't stop Miss Popular! What happens when she breaks his heart? Huh? What happens when she breaks _him_? Are you going to be responsible for him? Huh?" He practically yelled.

Jason joined in, "This could humiliate him, Thalia. This could ruin everything for him. It might be great now, but later it'll hurt him more." He wasn't yelling like Nico, which I was grateful for, but either way both of their words stung.

"I'm sorry," I replied quietly.

Nico's fists clenched. "Sorry won't cut it this time, Thalia! You should have thought about all the consequences that would come with your carelessness! If you stop Annabeth, Percy won't end up brokenhearted. Have you thought that just telling him could put an end to all the drama in the future?"

"If I told Percy about the dare, I could ruin my friendship with Annabeth," I snapped.

"What matters more to you: your friend or your cousin?" Nico fumed. "Even_ you_ should know the answer to that." He stormed away after snapping back at me.

I bit my lip in anger, tasting the metallic blood on my tongue. I looked at Jason, who was staring off in Percy's direction. "You know," he said softly, "I don't think we should tell him right now." I stared in disbelief. I thought he wanted Percy to know.

Jason turned his gaze to me. "I think we should let him enjoy being with Annabeth for the time being, even if she _is_ just acting to get the dare work in her favor. Maybe that way she'll fall in love with him and call of the dare before someone gets hurt."_ I was hoping for that too,_ I mused. He looked at me one last time before getting up to follow Nico with a sigh.

I buried my head in my hands after watching Percy at his happiest.

**.~. **

After lunch, Percy was really happy. After lunch, Annabeth seemed kind of smug, but maybe my eyes were just playing a trick on me. After lunch, Luke looked really pissed off. After lunch, Jason refused to look at me.

After lunch, Nico completely ignored me.

It kind of really ticked me off how my own cousin was giving me the silent treatment. One of the Stolls— Connor, I think— told me about how he caught Nico raging and punching Luke's locker. That would explain his bruised knuckles, the glares he gets from Luke, and the smug smirks he shoots back at Luke. I asked Connor about what Jason did, and Connor only said that Jason was standing nearby, watching Nico.

"Why're you so pissed off, Castellan?" I asked.

Luke shot me an angry look. "Your dumb cousin freaking pounded my locker in."

My eyes flashed furiously. "You were asking for it, you jerk."

"_What_ did you say?" he hissed.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid now?" I rolled my eyes. "I said you were asking for it. You're always eye raping my best friend and beating up random kids. I think Nico was just your little dose of karma."

Luke growled. "Well, you little brat, you must think you're all high and mighty, huh?"

"I'm the same age as you, idiot. And you're not that much taller than I am."

"You'd best be glad that I don't hit girls."

I smirked. "Oh, but you have no problem hitting_ on_ them." He sneered before lumbering away.

I rolled my eyes. _Jerk_.

"Psst, Thalia!"

I whipped my head around to see Percy waving frantically at me from his locker. I rolled my eyes again but smiled at his obvious happiness. Slowly, I walked to his locker. He was practically glowing with glee.

"What?"

He bit back a smile. "You won't believe what happened!"

"What?"

"Annabeth asked me to sit with her at her table!"

"I know, Percy. I saw," I said.

He blushed, "Oh, yeah. That's right." From behind him, I saw a tuft of blonde hair and another tuft of messy black hair, pretending not to listen in to the conversation.

"Why did you accept Annabeth's invite but turned down most of ours?" I asked, mocking hurt.

Guilt flashed across Percy's face. "Oh, oh, um, I-I just couldn't s-say no. Um, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings, Thalia." He looked down at his shoes, ashamed.

I blinked once, twice before chuckling. He thought I was really hurt. "I'm only kidding, Perce. Chill."

He glanced back up and grinned. "Oh. Ha ha."

"Percy," my voice grew serious, "didn't I tell you to stay away from Annabeth this year? Why didn't you listen to me?" I asked, glancing back at Jason and Nico's hiding spot for a second.

"Sorry, Thalia," Percy apologized. "I just couldn't say no to her." His eyebrows scrunched together. "Why do I have to stay away?"

I sighed. "Just trust me." Then I flashed him a grin. "You can always trust me. When have I ever let you down?"

"You're right," Percy smiled. "Well, I gotta go, Thals. See you back at home, 'kay?" I nodded, and he ran down the halls to get to his next class early.

"Alright, come out, boys!" I said. Jason shyly came out from behind the lockers. Nico, on the other hand, confidently strode out with a defiant gleam in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell him about it?" Nico demanded.

I sighed. "I didn't want to crush him. If you want to, be my guest." Nico glared angrily at me. Jason raised his hand at Nico, motioning for Nico to calm down.

Nico huffed impatiently. "I'd rather get it over with now, while it's not such a huge deal, instead of later when he's all over her." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Well if you tell him now, he's not going to believe you! You can't just waltz up to him and say, 'Hey Percy, Annabeth isn't actually into you. It's all a dare!' That would really hurt him!"

"So you want to wait until she dumps him and tell him, 'Oh, sorry, Percy. I knew this whole time about the dare but I never bothered to tell you!' instead?" Nico snapped. "Look, if you don't tell him, I will. C'mon Jason."

Nico stomped away to his next class with Jason trailing behind him. I bit my lip again.

_Maybe the boys are right._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys liked that chapter! I added some Thalia/Nico fighting in this chapter. Jason's just in the sidelines. Ha ha.

To **_lorena99_**: There's actually no reason for Percy to act like a nerd. He's naturally like that with people that he's uncomfortable with. Gradually, in the story, Percy kind of becomes less and less of a nerd, like image-wise. He's still shy and humble and nice.

**Question**: Do you guys want Nico to tell Percy about the dare? Send your answer in a review!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	10. Trust Me

** Author's Note: **Hey guys! I love you all so much. I had 36 reviews just for the last chapter. Thank you! I'll try to update as quick as I can since I'm on summer break and I have zero to no social life. I'm also in the process of writing the next chapter of **_Enslaved_**.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Percy Jackson!

* * *

**Bad For Me **

**Chapter 10: Trust Me**

* * *

**NICO **

I can't believe Thalia. What happened to no secrets? What happened to our cousin pact— the one where we tell each other everything? She's starting to break it by not telling Percy about her best friend's dare. I still can't believe Thalia didn't stop Annabeth.

"Hey Nico," Annabeth smiled when I passed by her. Of course, out of anger, I ignored her completely and just brushed it off. Even Jason, Mr. Nice To Everyone, ignored Annabeth.

Jason glanced back at her. "She looks confused and hurt," he muttered to me, matching my long furious strides.

"She deserves it. The only thing that hurts is her pride," I hissed back. We both went out into the school parking lot, where Percy's car was waiting for us. Both Jason and I rode with Thalia this morning, but right now I don't even want to look at her. Percy was in the driver's seat, head inside a book as he scribbled furiously and thought.

"Hey Percy," Jason called. "Can we get a ride back home?"

Percy's head jerked up from his math book. "Yeah, sure," he grinned when he saw it was just us.

Seeing Percy that happy made my insides clench with guilt. I couldn't ruin that for him. Maybe I should tell him later. Maybe I should tell him now. I should save him from the heart break. I should let him be happy for a while. Gods knows how long it's been since he's been around girls he's crushed on. After Calypso, he wanted nothing to do with girls. Annabeth could change that. Annabeth could also break him. I bit my lip out of frustration.

"Nico, you coming?"

"What?" My head snapped up to see Jason and Percy staring at me. "Oh, I just remembered I had to ask Mr. Ride something. I'll ride back with Thalia."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You sure? She seemed to be in a bad mood."

Jason shot me a pointed look, one Percy didn't see, and I blinked. "Yeah, I can handle her." Percy looked at me in disbelief. We both knew that pissing off Thalia when she was already in a bad mood was basically suicide.

"Alrighty then," Jason shrugged. "Your choice. Let's go, Perce." He shot me a questioning look and I shrugged it off. Percy stubbornly planted his feet into the ground until Jason dragged him away. Percy pouted, and I waved at him. I turned on my heel and ran back to the building, heading straight to the gym. Knowing Thalia, she's either in the gym with the archery equipment or detention.

I was right. She was in the gym with a few other girls I didn't recognize. They were wearing silver-grey tee shirts and shooting at targets, hitting the bulls eye each time.

"Thals!" I called right after she shot an arrow. My cousin looked up and narrowed her eyes. The other girls whipped their heads around and glared at me.

"What're you doing here, _boy_?" One of them spat. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a weird silver circlet-like headband around her head, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes like volcanic rocks. She gave off the aura of royalty and made me feel awkward. She glared at me harshly. She reminded me of a Persian princess. Tall, graceful, and royal.

Thalia stepped in front of the girl. "It's okay, Zoe. This is my cousin Nico. The one I told you about?" The girl, Zoe, gave a quick nod and glared at me again. Antisocial much?

Zoe sneered. "What is it you want with Thalia?"

"Can I just talk with you for a minute, Thalia?" I rolled my eyes discreetly at Zoe's actions. What was her problem?

The blue eyed girl got that defiant look in her eyes again. "Why?" she asked almost snobbishly. "I thought you were ignoring me. What's got you crawling back, huh?"

"It's about Percy." That one sentence wiped the sneer off her face and was replaced with a worried look.

"What about Percy?"

Zoe glared yet again. "Who's this Percy, Thalia? Is he another_ boy_?"

"Percy's my other cousin, the one with the sea green eyes," Thalia answered her question before turning back to me. "What's up with him?"

I shook my head. "Not here. In private. _Please_."

"Okay," Thalia agreed immediately. She turned to the others. "Girls, I have to go. Family emergency. Same time tomorrow? Zoe? Phoebe?" Zoe and some brunette—who I'm pretty sure was Phoebe— nodded their heads.

She turned to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the gym and to her car. "Bye girls!" she yelled.

Thalia roughly shoved me towards her car. "What?" she asked.

"Look, I know I've been ignoring you and everything—" she snorted. "—but I think we should put the fighting aside to protect Percy."

"Hmm... I don't know. You're the one who started it and everything."

"Well you're the one who wouldn't tell him in the first place!"

Thalia gradually became angrier and huffed. "Listen, I don't want to even look at you right now. But for Percy's sake, I'm going to. Now this better be good. Talk."

"I just want to protect Percy. That's why you and I are going to tell him about the dare. Today."

She blinked, stunned. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to sit still anymore. I'm going to tell Percy, and you're going to tell him too. At the same time, when we get home."

"Why should I?"

I sighed. There she goes, being all stubborn again. "Because," I reasoned, "if you don't, Percy could get his heart smashed and you don't want that on your conscience, do you?"

"No," Thalia shook her head. She thought it over and sighed. "Okay, I will. I was actually thinking about telling him anyways."

I grinned. "Good, we're on the same page. You just needed a small push, is all." We both got into her car, and Thalia pulled out of the driveway and started heading home. "Who were those girls anyway? That Zoe chick hated me."

"Don't mind her," Thalia laughed. "Zoe hates all guys. She and Phoebe are the two major male haters in our school. And those girls are in this club called The Hunters. They train, practice, and win archery competitions. I was thinking of joining them, since Zoe's graduating this year."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

**.~.**

As soon as we pulled into the garage, Thalia opened the door and yelled for Percy. He jumped down the stairs with Jason right behind him.

"What?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "What happened to our agreement?" Percy shot her a confused look. "You're supposed to wear your contacts at home!"

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "It's just that I forgot to switch them since I was studying and—"

"When _don't_ you study?" I snorted.

"I'll let it slide. Only today!" Thalia said. Percy just grinned.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

Thalia's face immediately became serious. "About that. You see, remember when I told you about Annabeth and not going near her?" Percy nodded.

"Well," I added, "Jason and I found out why. Thalia told us everything."

Percy immediately furrowed his eyebrows. "Told you everything? What's everything?"

"Trust me when I say this. Percy, Annabeth's using you for a bet."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I updated in a week! Yay! Okay, from now on until school starts, I'm going to try to update once every week or two.

**Contest:** So, I thought of a new story. I don't think I've seen a fanfiction like this and I'm looking forward to writing it. But I don't have a title for it yet! So I'm going to be holding a contest. You guys can review in a title and I'll pick the one I like best. If I can't choose, I'll pick my favorite ones and let you vote on it. Here's the summary.

"He saved you, fixed you, and this is how you repay him? By abandoning him for that stupid jock?" Percy Jackson was just the type of guy that everyone loved and adored. But this socialite was a bit quirky— he was known for saving victims of bullies, befriending them, and helping them in any way possible. What happens when he saves nerdy brainiac Annabeth Chase from the school bullies? He aids her to becoming more comfortable with herself, then she slowly changes into someone that he doesn't know anymore. OOC Annabeth for a good part of the story. (She goes from nerdy Annabeth, to normal Annabeth, to bitchy mean Annabeth.)

You like it? That's roughly what the summary will be. I'll edit it later. I kind of got the idea from Ailee's song How Could You Do This To Me? She's my favorite KPOP soloist.

**Side Note:** You will not believe how much I fangirled when I saw that one of my favorite authors on this site, **_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_**, reviewed four of my chapters. I was super happy when I saw that email in my inbox. So thank you, everybody, for reviewing! It really makes my day :)

**Question: **Do you guys want Percy to believe his cousins or not? Tell me in a review!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	11. Avoid

**Author's Note: **Hey, you! Yeah, you. The one reading this story! Welcome! Hope you enjoy the chapter. So a lot of you wanted Percy to believe them. Let's see what happens! I only had 26 reviews this time, and that was less than last time. Guys, reviews motivate me to write!

Congratulations to **_percabeth4ever (Guest)_** for being the 150th reviewer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO.

* * *

**Bad For Me**

**Chapter 11: Avoid**

* * *

**PERCY **

_"Trust me when I say this. Percy, Annabeth's using you for a bet." _

What? I blinked rapidly. Did I hear that right? "What?" I whispered disbelievingly.

Thalia bit her lip. "I didn't want to tell you. I knew I'd get this kind of reaction. But somebody—" she threw a glare at Nico, "—made me tell you today."

"Hey!" Nico said. "It's the right thing to do. We can't keep Percy in the dark forever."

Here were my two favorite cousins, telling me that Annabeth wasn't actually trying to be friends with me.

"Oh, Percy," Thalia sighed, "don't think that way." Jason was standing slightly awkwardly in the corner, but he came forward and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, buddy, quit being so pessimistic."

I still couldn't believe it. "Why would she...?" I trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"I don't even know. Maybe she thinks this will be a popularity boost or something," answered Nico bitterly.

Thalia glared at him. "Annabeth's not like that!"

"Oh yeah? Then why is she even doing this in the first place, huh?" Nico shot her his death glare.

She grit her teeth. "I don't know, okay? I don't know what's going through her head lately." Thalia whispered the last part with a dejected voice. "She tells me everything and asks for my opinion on everything too."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she continued ranting. "Like today, she was hanging around Luke and his gang. I don't want her to become one of those kids. I don't want her to become one of those desperate, clingy popular girls. No way. That's why I thought if I let her hang around Percy, it wouldn't happen."

"Why me, Thals?" I asked softly. She leaned her head onto my shoulder.

Nico just snorted. Distinctly, I heard him mutter, "He's asking _why_," to Jason.

"Because you're you. You're sweet, kind, and nice, and she can be herself around you since you never make anyone feel uncomfortable." I flushed at the compliment. "I just don't want her to turn into a monster."

Thalia turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "Percy, promise me you'll stay away from Annabeth."

"Thalia—"

She gripped my shoulder. "Promise me."

"I promise."

The promise strangely reminded me of what I promised Silena.

**.~.**

I really did try to stay away from Annabeth. I really did. But she kept on following me everywhere and calling me out whenever she saw me. It was kind of bothersome, to tell you the truth.

I kind of believed what Thalia and Nico told me, since we had a cousin pact. But the other half of me wondered that maybe they're just saying that to get me away from Annabeth. I felt hurt that they would lie to me, not that they actually did— I still have no idea. But to avoid the topic, I just went ahead and promised Thalia. But it's not like I'm going to tell them that I don't _completely_ believe them. I'll just be extra careful.

"Percy!"

I cursed. There she goes again. I shuffled awkwardly around the hallway and looked for an escape route. There was one by the door near Nico's locker, but it's right behind Annabeth. I thought quickly and dove into an empty classroom that I found unlocked.

No one was inside, and for that I sighed in relief. I sat down next the the door hinges and ran my fingers through my hair. Hiding from Annabeth was harder than I thought it'd be. She's almost caught me a few times today. Maybe I'm not being sneaky enough.

_"Don't go anywhere near her."_

_"Stay away from her."_

_"It's for your own good."_

My cousins' words repeated constantly in my mind. I just couldn't get them out of my head. It was like a broken record; over and over and over again. And I really _was_ holding up to my promise to Thalia. I _have_ been trying to stay away from Annabeth; and it's been hard. That girl knows where all my hiding spots are for some reason.

The door swung open, and I nearly had a heart attack. "Percy?" It wasn't the soprano voice that I was expecting, but a low baritone voice. I took my chances and slid out from behind the door.

"Hey, Percy."

"Nico?" There was my favorite male cousin Nico. "C'mon, Perce, class starts in a few minutes."

I blinked, "How'd you know I was in here?"

"Idiot," Nico chuckled, "I saw you duck in here to get away from Chase. My locker's right across the hall."

"Oh. Oh yeah."

He pulled me up and walked with me to our next class. "Nice thinking, diving into a classroom. She almost didn't see you."

This quirked my interest. "What do you mean by _'almost'_?"

"Luke came around the corner and yelled her name. Jason bumped into him and shoved him into a locker. Annabeth came running and helped Luke to the infirmary," Nico laughed quietly. "Jason gave him a bloody nose and a bruised lip just from shoving him."

That cheered me up instantly. Luke's in the nurse's office, Annabeth's not in my way at the moment, and I owe Jason one. "Remind me to thank Jason or something."

"You got it, bro." We both walked into the Mr. Blowfis's English class—me immediately taking a seat in the front and Nico slouching in one towards the back of the class.

The man at the front of the class, Mr. Blowfis, clapped his hands to get our attention. "Welcome to your first English class of the year. Now, students, I'm going to assign your seats—" There were many groans coming from the others at this. "—Now, now, don't give me that. This is for your own benefits. For you to mix and mingle among yourselves."

I smiled. Honestly, I didn't care as long as he kept me toward the front of the class. Usually my teachers like to keep me near the front since I couldn't see that well, and because they just liked me. Well, at least according to what Thalia's told me.

"Let's start with the first row, in the front left seat I want Nico di Angelo." Nico looked up and groaned before trudging to his newly appointed seat. I chuckled quietly and grinned.

"To his left in the middle, I want Percy Jackson." I was already in the seat so I just looked up. "Oh, you're already here. Great! To Percy's right, Annabeth Chase can sit right here."

I froze. Annabeth? I heard a soft sigh and a few shuffles coming from the back of the classroom as she plopped down in the seat beside me. She huffed, crossed her arms, and gave me the cold shoulder.

"Good," Mr. Blowfis said. "Behind Miss Chase will be Leo Valdez, to Leo's left and behind Percy will be Miss Juniper Jones." Leo slid into the seat behind Annabeth and shot me a quick, almost unnoticeable peace sign along with his quirky, mischievous grin. Juniper tapped on my shoulder as she passed by and smiled warmly.

"Thalia Grace to the left of Juniper, please." Thalia glared at Mr. Blowfis; she _hates_ her last name. She told me because it sounded nothing like what her last name should be. She wanted something cooler and not so girly. Thalia pursed her lips and sat down behind Nico, and she started to flick his ear and kicking my desk leg.

Mr. Blowfis continued to call out names and arrange them into wherever he wanted. The good part is that my friends were nearby and close to me. The bad part was that Annabeth is right beside me. Luke's somewhere in the back, thank gods, along with his gang of misfits.

**.~.**

Class ended too quickly for my liking. As I was gathering my things from my desk, someone shoved me, causing me to drop everything that was in my arms.

"Oh sorry," that person sneered. "Didn't see you there, Percy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahaha, I'm evil! Who do you think that was? The answer's pretty obvious.

To _**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**_: I actually forgot to reply to your review from chapter 9. I don't play violin, but I do play piano. And my real name's not Alice. Ha ha. Sorry. "Korean babies" lol. That made my day :D I like the title, but it's not exactly what I was thinking of.

To _**krasni**_: Uh... Sorry, I don't speak Spanish. I had to translate that whole review, but thank you! Percy hasn't met Zoe yet, but yes Calypso will be Zoe's sister. Thalia is slowly becoming better and is trying to protect Percy now. Thanks for the huge review!

To **_MinnieMouse (Guest)_**: Percy's the nerd in this one because usually it's Annabeth being the nerd, and I just wanted to take a different turn. Percy will toughen up and become tough and brave like he is in the books. He asked his cousins to pretend not to know him because he knows how much the bullies at school look down upon him and he doesn't want to drag his cousins into that.

To **_Suneater_**: Thanks for the constructive ideas! I really liked how you worded the possibilities, and I thank you.

To _**Hoshimura Hinata**_: Ha ha, actually Annabeth's my second favorite female lead. I just wanted to be different and pick on Annabeth instead of Percy.

To _**blueconverse333**_: I just now noticed that we have the same avatar picture! :)

To**_ allen r_**: I write these types of stories because I'm absolutely terrible at fluffs and action. I'm more of a dramatic type of writer.

**Contest**: So in my reviews, I only had _four_ titles. They were _Metamorphosis, Traitor, Because Rain Drops Always Fall, _and _Betrayed. _I appreciate that you guys entered the titles, but I was actually hoping for some more original. Preferably, I like song titles. But thanks anyway!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


End file.
